


Dribble Drabble

by Jess6446



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Kinda too long for a Drabble, This may continue?, bite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess6446/pseuds/Jess6446
Summary: A short Drabble about the future and how things change





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys- I know you're still waiting for the new chapter, but maybe this can tide you over? I got a bit of inspiration the other day to write this, though I'm not quite sure how. I thought it might be a good idea, so please tell me if you like it! I'm thinking of doing more drabbles, so requests are open! You can reach me [here](http://ficfrustration.tumblr.com) , where you can request things or ask the characters questions.

Things on the surface had changed everyone, at least a little bit. Sure, they were the same people, with the same names and the same families, but the most minuscule of changes had made some of the monsters different. For instance, Grillby’s, a pub that had been enjoyed by anyone from a skeleton to a rabbit, was now a local coffee shop frequented by awkward humans and monsters alike- most of them working on scripts or screenplays. The atmosphere was so divergent from what it had been underground- and we aren't just talking about the fresh air. Grillbz had built this building in the image of his old bar, but after seeing the world from up top, he realized that one of the first monster owned businesses being of such a sort wouldn't help their cause.So instead, he stalked up coffee beans and tea leaves, saved up money for fancy espresso machines and better cups,spent his time away from home studying how to draw in more customers. Eventually the humans starting trickling in, bringing in more and more business. His old customers from the underground were still loyal of course, but not all monsters were suitable coffee drinkers. Let's just say that you wouldn't want to see Lesser Dog after a triple shot of espresso- or even a latte.

All of this, from the constant smell of coffee grounds to the new customers started to change the fire elemental. He was learning new things everyday, finding new and even more exciting brews, and at some point, though he couldn't really say when it happened, he became happy. Everything had been fine underground, but that was it- his life before the surface had just been fine. Of course, he had joys and was far from depressed, but he hadn't been truly happy. Grillbz began to find himself smiling, crackling with laughter,and even talking more that he used to.

Coming up to the surface had been a struggle. Nothing was easy. It never was. But when he thought about it, through all of the suffering and bullying he'd went through, life got better. Life is funny that way, he mused, if you work and persevere through all of it, you'll come out on top. For Grillby, at least, that was literal.


End file.
